


Always on call

by luminfics



Series: Round 2017 [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, luminfics round 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminfics/pseuds/luminfics
Summary: In which luhan is a patient in a hospital and finds nurse minseok super attractive so he always want ms to visit his room for nothing (actually, for staring creepily at minseok as long as he can)





	Always on call

**Author's Note:**

> Username: anonymous until reveals  
> Prompt Number: 79  
> Title: always on call  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 1962  
> Warnings: nothing serious (only terrible attempts at flirting!)  
> Summary: in which luhan is a patient in a hospital and finds nurse minseok super attractive so he always want ms to visit his room for nothing (actually, for staring creepily at minseok as long as he can)  
> Author's Notes: title was shamelessly stolen from luhan's 170324 weibo post ( and song). there are probably medical inaccuracies in here, sorry!

Minseok approached the Nurses station, grateful that his shift was nearly over. Although his shift was only six hours instead of the normal twelve, he was exhausted nonetheless. He was actually supposed to be enjoying a day off, having worked several hours of overtime the past few weeks.

 

The day before, however, his plans changed when he saw how stressed Junmyeon, the charge nurse, looked. When he told Minseok someone called in for the following day, Minseok wasn’t too keen on volunteering to cover. But after Junmyeon pleaded and assured him he would have a nursing assistant, he agreed.

 

Yifan, a nurse that worked nights, would tell Minseok he was too easily bought. Minseok disagreed. He’d been working nearly two weeks without a nursing assistant. Sehun, the nursing aide that worked with Minseok, had taken a two-week leave.

 

(When Minseok found out Sehun’s vacation time purpose was cited as: bonding time – new parent, he was confused. Junmyeon explained that Sehun was a parent in a way. He’d just adopted a one-year old Bichon Frise. To that, Minseok rolled his eyes. Sehun was a strange kid.)

 

But Sehun would be back Monday, and Minseok didn’t work the weekend. He just needed to clock out, and he would be free.

 

So, Minseok hurried behind the desk, eager to end his shift. Right after he clocked out, Junmyeon looked at him worriedly.

 

“Tell me you didn’t just clock out.”

 

“…I did.” Minseok admitted, somewhat perplexed. Had he actually agreed to work a full shift? He surely hoped not.

 

“Why?”

 

“I was going to ask you to run these discharge papers over to Room 326. I know you had a different group of beds today, but since he’s usually one of your patients, and Jongin seems overwhelmed…”

 

“I don’t mind taking them. Besides, a few minutes won’t make any difference on my time.”

 

Minseok wasn’t lying. He’d accrued over twenty hours of overtime that pay period. He didn’t care about not being paid for five minutes.

 

Plus, he didn’t want Junmyeon or Jongin to be burdened with yet another thing to do, when he could run it over to the room now.

 

Jongin was a nurse who worked PRN shifts at the hospital, which meant he didn’t work very often. Jongin submitted a few days each month, depending on his availability, and Junmyeon called him in if they could use extra help. He was a fairly new nurse, whose main job was not in a hospital setting, so that morning, when Junmyeon asked Minseok if he wanted to manage his normal group of beds, but Minseok offered to let Jongin take those instead.

 

Minseok normally looked after four to six patients. They were usually the more complicated patients to look after, but there were only four at present. The other wing had eight patients. Minseok knew he could easily handle that many patients, plus it would give him a change of pace.

 

Jongin wouldn’t be as overwhelmed, and Minseok wouldn’t have to deal with his current problem patient. It was a win-win situation.

 

“How fitting.” Minseok muttered under his breath, as he took the discharge papers from Junmyeon. He would still see his favorite patient, but under much different circumstances.

 

❅ ❄ ❆ ❆ ❄ ❅

 

Minseok’s first encounter with Luhan had been fairly standard. It was definitely no indication of the situations that would follow.

 

“Verify your date of birth, please.” Minseok stood at one of the mobile nurse stations, looking at his new patient’s chart.

 

“1990 – 04 – 20.” The boy responded slowly.

 

As Minseok typed, he realized their closeness in age. “Huh. Same age as me. I’m nearly a month older.”

 

The patient had been admitted to the emergency department for an appendectomy, after collapsing with side pain at soccer practice. Most patients would expect to be out of the hospital within two days after surgery. However, Luhan’s stay would be at least four or five, since his appendix was ruptured.

 

Looking back, Minseok believed his initial mistake was alluding to Luhan’s extended stay.

 

“You’ll be here for several days, so you’ll probably get used to seeing my face. I’ll be one of the nurses on duty during most of your stay. My assistant is on vacation, so I’ll be answering your calls, should you have them, during the day.”

 

Luhan had been staring at him with wide eyes. Minseok chalked it up to the painkillers the patient was on. Sometimes, patients could experience wooziness or feel very disoriented and confused.

 

A nurse call came from Luhan’s room only minutes later. Luhan wanted to know why someone as pretty as Minseok was working as a nurse instead of a model.

 

Still giving Luhan the benefit of the doubt, Minseok attributed that comment to the medicine, too.

 

Minseok didn’t know it at the time, but Luhan would make similar remarks when he was not under the effects of narcotics.

 

❅ ❄ ❆ ❆ ❄ ❅

 

In one instance, Minseok had just sat down at the nurses’ station after finishing up a round. Almost immediately, the nurse call panel buzzed. Room 326. Minseok groaned internally, before getting up. Why did Sehun have to go on vacation?

 

“Luhan, did you need something?” Minseok asked, poking his head into the hospital room.

 

“Do you mind opening my curtains? I want to be able to look out the window.”

 

“Of course!” Minseok answered, in the overly pleasant voice he used only when talking to patients and their families.

 

Minseok walked over to Luhan’s windows. Luhan had one of the newly renovated private rooms in the unit. The rooms were nice, but Minseok detested the curtains. Well, the curtains themselves were fine, but the rods were terrible. They would often jam, causing Minseok to struggle with them for the better of five minutes.

 

Which, of course, was the case in Luhan’s room that day. Minseok fought with the rod, while he could feel Luhan’s eyes on him the entire time. He hoped his patient wasn’t laughing at him.

 

When the nurse finally got the curtains open, he turned to Luhan, beaming.

 

“There! Now you can enjoy the view.” Minseok announced with the nicest smile Luhan ever had the pleasure of seeing.

 

“I already am.” Luhan replied, brazenly, still staring at Minseok. It took the nurse a few moments to register what he said. Soon after, Minseok’s face began to redden, and he promptly excused himself from the room.

 

However, that was not the only encounter with Luhan that left Minseok flustered.

 

The next day, Minseok received a call from Luhan’s room. When he went to check on his patient, Minseok was surprised to see Luhan had a visitor.

 

“Lu-gē would like some pain killers, please.”

 

“Minseok, this is Zitao. Tao, this is Minseok.”

 

Minseok forced a smile when greeting the other man. He wasn’t jealous or anything, just caught off guard. Minseok stepped out for a moment to prepare the medicine, before returning.

 

“Tao is my friend from China.” Luhan explained when Minseok was back, placing an emphasis on friend.

 

“And he was just leaving.” Luhan continued, with a pointed look at his friend.

 

After Zitao left, Minseok administered the medicine.

 

“Feel better yet?” he joked.

 

“No.”

 

Minseok rolled his eyes. “It’s going to take a little while to kick in. You know that.”

 

“I know.” Luhan confirmed. He’d been given the same medicine after surgery. “But I know something that would make me feel better now.”

 

“What do you want?” Minseok would soon regret asking his patient. Although he expected something stupid in response, he was not prepared for the response he received.

 

“A kiss would make it better.”

 

“Um. Didn’t your friend just leave?” Minseok asked, flustered, using his hands to make air quotes when he said the word friend.

 

“Zitao is a friend. More like a bratty little brother, really.”

 

“Oh.” Minseok said. Then, acting as though he forgot what his patient mentioned just moments earlier, he headed for the door; telling Luhan the medicine would kick in soon.

 

Those were just the more memorable calls. Luhan buzzed for his nurse (only if Minseok was on duty, of course) nearly once an hour. Most of the time, Luhan would ask Minseok to do something that was normally the responsibility of the nursing assistant, like fluff his pillows or get him a glass of water.

 

(Every time, Minseok would internally curse Sehun, as well as Vivi, Sehun’s new puppy that Sehun just had to take time off to bond with.)

 

Sometimes, Minseok would arrive at room 326, only to find that Luhan “accidentally” pressed the nurse call button, or worse, pressed it to see if Minseok would really come.

 

No matter the reason for his call, Luhan would always stare at Minseok the entire time he was in the room. Minseok found it both flattering and unnerving.

 

As annoyed as Minseok got with the calls, he couldn’t find it in himself to be mad at his patient. He almost enjoyed visiting Luhan’s room. Almost.

 

Minseok would certainly not dwell on the fact that in other instances when patients abused the nurse call system; he would most certainly have at least some built up resentment towards them.

 

After today, Minseok would no longer have to deal with Luhan’s seemingly never-ending calls. Minseok reached room 326, discharge paperwork in hand, not knowing how he’d feel without the disturbance. He’d gotten used to Luhan’s calls.

 

He’d gotten used to Luhan.

 

❅ ❄ ❆ ❆ ❄ ❅

 

“Wrong room.” Luhan muttered, upon seeing Minseok enter his room.

 

“I know you weren’t expecting anyone. My shift is actually over now. I’m just bringing you your discharge paperwork, like Junmyeon asked me to.” Minseok responded, frowning. He wasn’t used to seeing his patient in a bad mood.

 

“Your signature on these, please. It’s just stating that you received your instructions for at-home care.”

 

Luhan took the papers from the nurse, not bothering to read them before signing.

 

“Any questions about your medications or anything?”

 

Luhan shook his head, not saying anything.

 

“Okay. If you have any side effects or experience more pain, don’t hesitate to call the hospital or dial 119 if it’s severe. Here’s your copy.” Minseok thrust the papers into the patient’s hand, before scurrying out of the room.

 

Luhan immediately began to sulk. He was being discharged and Minseok hadn’t even bid him a proper goodbye?

 

Frustrated, Luhan tossed the discharge papers onto the table next to the bed, not bothering to look at them.

 

“Why are you pouting instead of packing, gē?” Zitao asked, after barging into Luhan’s hospital room.

 

“It’s not important. Just help me pack.”

 

Zitao rolled his eyes, muttering about Luhan’s bossiness under his breath.

 

“I thought you’d be in a good mood. You’re leaving!”

 

Luhan ignored him.

 

He picked up Luhan’s phone charger from the bedside table and set it in Luhan’s duffel bag. Next, he reached for the discharge papers.

 

“This looks important.” Zitao mused, while eyeing the papers.

 

“They’re just discharge papers, Tao.” Luhan answered with the slightest bit of annoyance.

 

“Oh, really? Then I guess this number written at the top isn’t important, either. Minseok will be devastated when you don’t call.”

 

Luhan snatched the papers from his friend with a dumb smile on his face, ignoring Zitao’s mocking voice.

 

“They’re just discharge papers, Tao.” Zitao mimicked, while making faces.

 

“Well, aren’t you going to call him?”

 

“He just got off, I don’t want to bother him.” Luhan responded with a sigh.

 

“Stop being a baby and just call him. Besides, he’s a nurse, he’s used to it. Isn’t he always on call?”

 

“No, dumbass. Not even doctors are always on call.” Luhan retorted, as he held his phone up to his ear.

 

“Hi, Minseok? It’s Luhan.”

❅ ❄ ❆ ❆ ❄ ❅


End file.
